ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Lost
Story On the Chronian flagship, Chronian sentries are walking through the hallways. Intellectuary peeks over the corner, as the guards approach. Intellectuary turns into Espionage, his right eye sealed shut with a magic seal on it. He holds his fingers up, turning invisible. The guards walk past, as Espionage goes down the hall. Espionage: Too easy. A door opens, as Espionage jumps onto the ceiling, his feet sticking to it. He kneels, so the tall Chronian doesn’t bump its head on him. The guard goes past, as Espionage drops down. Espionage opens the door, entering the throne room. Across the room is the Hands of Armageddon. Espionage turns visible. Espionage: Finally. I have the ability to once again access the edge of space. I will find it. Kronos: Perhaps I underestimated you. Espionage turns, seeing the room was filled with Kronos and his Chronian soldiers. Kronos: Who else would be so desperate as to come back into the enemy stronghold? Espionage: I didn’t intend to unleash you. But I do need the Hands. To open a portal back. Kronos: Well then, you might have to die then. The Chronians draw time blades, as they charge Espionage. Espionage forms mana shuriken, throwing them and impaling the Chronians. Kronos teleports in front of Espionage, who summons Rustic to parry Kronos’ scythe. Kronos: What?! Espionage: You’re not the only one with a weapon like that. Espionage transforms into Eon, startling Kronos. Eon channels time energy into Rustic, as he thrusts it into the ground, releasing a time pulse. Time is reversed, as Kronos teleports backwards, the Chronian army disappearing. Kronos stops himself, slowing down time. Eon is unaffected, as he laughs. Eon: Poor Kronos. You are blinded by your desire for revenge. While my vision, has been clear this whole time. Your futile obsession will be the end of your rule. Eon forms a time sphere, slamming it into the Hands of Armageddon. A time portal opens, sucking in the entirety of the Chronian fleet. Space is quiet, as the Hands of Armageddon float away. End Scene Inside the Chronian flagship, Incurseans are in the mess hall, eating gruel. Many of them are disgruntled. Incursean 1: I hate the new ruler. Incursean 2: Pain in the tongue. Incursean 3: It’s too bad about Princess Attea. I’d rather follow her than what we’ve got now. Bullfrag: You guys looking for a revolution? The Incurseans turn, as Bullfrag sits down with them. The Incurseans look suspicious, eyeing Bullfrag. Incursean 2: What’s it to you? Bullfrag: The Princess is here. She’s calling for all her loyal followers to get ready. If you know anymore, tell them that it’s time, for the Frogs of War. Bullfrag gets up and walks off, as the Incurseans look confused. Incursean 1: What the heck does that mean? Bullfrag makes his way to a storage closet, where Attea is pouting while sitting on a crate. Attea: You know, this isn’t what I planned. Hanging out in a storage unit. Bullfrag: Look, if they see you too soon, then you’ll be caught. And you’ll filleted crispier than a chicken in New Orleans. So, shut your trap and let me do my thing. Attea: Ugh! Fine. I demand a kingdom after this. Bullfrag: Good luck with that. Bullfrag leaves, as the three Incurseans approach him. Incursean 3: We’re in. How many guys you need? Bullfrag: Enough to rock the boat. A squadron of Incurseans, led by Bullfrag and Attea, storm the throne room. A few Incurseans attempt to stop them, but most join them, siding with Attea. Incurseans: All hail Empress Attea! Attea: Empress, huh? I’m liking the sound of that! Bullfrag: Don’t get cocky. I never found out who’s in charge here with Kronos absent. But if it is Kronos here, Attea: I expect you to mop the floor with him. Bullfrag: Right, right. Bullfrag kicks down the door to the throne room, as their troops swarm the room. The opposing Incurseans point their blasters at them, the room frantic. Sitting on the thrones are Jorgen Von Strangle and Sunny. Bullfrag: Jorgen? Jorgen: That’s Emperor Jorgen Von Strangle, Toughest and most Powerful Incursean in the galaxy, along with his Empress. Sunny: (Chuckling) Now, Jorgy. No need to get upset. It’s just the old princess and her band of rebels. Jorgen: No. The big one is John Smith. I fought him before. Sunny: Oh really? Why hello John! How long’s it been? Bullfrag reverts, surprising all the Incurseans. Attea: Relax. He’s on our side. John: Your reign is over. And once you're done, I’ll take out Kronos. Sunny: Aw, you haven’t heard, have you? Kronos went back home. John: What?! Why? Sunny: Heck if I know! But good riddance! A man I can’t charm is no use to me. Sunny teleports up to John, motioning her finger up John’s chest. Sunny: (Seductively) What about you? Why not just end this now? Accept the end of the war by letting us go? John: I have a different end in mind. And it involves you back into your cell at Incarcecon. Sunny scoffs, as she teleports back into her throne. She holds her head in her hand, pouting. Sunny: Jorgy, handle them. Jorgen: Of course, my sweet little lily pad. Guards, destroy! John thrusts his palms forward, a blast of air launching Jorgen’s soldiers away, into the wall behind the throne. Jorgen, angry, hops at John, who repels him with a mana shield. John stomps the ground, metal tiles shooting up and launching at Jorgen. Jorgen swats them away, then wraps John up with his tongue. John is lifted off the ground, as he snaps his fingers, embers flying and catching on Jorgen’s tongue. Jorgen: (Muffled) Ah! Hot, hot! John transforms into Big Chill, him phasing through and freezing Jorgen’s tongue. The ice block tongue drops to the floor, dragging Jorgen down. Big Chill: Let me help cool that off for you. Big Chill uses his ice breath, freezing Jorgen. Sunny groans, as she stands up. Sunny: Ugh! I always have to do everything myself! Sunny fires a mana blast, Big Chill taking the shot aimed at the Incurseans. Big Chill shifts to Feedback, absorbing the attack. Feedback: Not bad. I like it! Let’s see how you handle it! Feedback fires an electric blast at Sunny, who dodges. She peels her human skin off, revealing her anodite form. She brushes her hair, with a smug smile. Sunny: Bring it. Several mana orbs form around Sunny, all of them firing mana blasts. Feedback skates across the room, absorbing each shot. He fires back electric blasts, as he dashes towards Sunny. Sunny teleports away, as she appears in the midst of the Incurseans, releasing a mana explosion that knocks them away. Feedback turns, groaning. He stomps the ground and pulls his arm back, a metal tile flying up behind Sunny and at her. Sunny blasts it without turning, acting smug. Sunny: Really? Is that all you can do? A large energy frog flies at Sunny, her expression dropping. The energy frog envelops her, as Sunny goes flying. Attea is off to the side, wielding a giant blaster. Attea: It was for him. This is the best I can do. Sunny starts to sit up, as Feedback plugs his antenna into Sunny. He drains her of energy, as she drops, defeated. Feedback: And so is defeated the, uh, most recent empress and emperor. Incursean: All hail Empress Attea! The Incurseans cheer, lifting Attea onto their shoulders. They carry her to the throne, Feedback watching. Feedback reverts. John: Yeah, sure. I’m the one who did all the work. End Scene Jetray is flying through an asteroid field, in a dimension where time is frozen. The Chronian fleet is hot on his tail, as they fire time cannon blasts after him. Jetray swoops around to dodge, as he scans the horizon. Jetray: Now, where is it? I can only go so much further until Kronos decides to stop fooling around. Kronos: Too late. Kronos appears over him, stomping down into him. The two fall through space, struggling with one another. They drop below a series of asteroids, when Jetray spots a black void, the size of a giant ship. Jetray: There! Jetray fires a neuroshock, tearing through Kronos’ chest. Jetray flies towards the void, as Kronos regenerates on his ship, taking over the body of another Chronian. Kronos: Agh! What is he after? That is nothing! Jetray flies to ram the void, when he crashes into it, being bounced back. Jetray fires a neuroshock, which is deflected away, it destroying an asteroid. The Chronian fleet spots this, and heads in his direction. Jetray: Finally. All my plans have come down to this. Jetray transforms into Alien X, his right eye resembling a star going supernova. Inside the dimension of Alien X, Intellectuary floats, when Bellicus and Serena appear. Serena: You’re not John. Bellicus: Good thing too. I still don’t think he’s gotten over me pushing him into a wormhole. Intellectuary: I am the Intellectuary, your new voice of reason. I ask you two to remove the time seal placed on that void of space. Allow the power of the Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost to go free! Bellicus: No one calls it that anymore. No one even remembers that’s even its real name. Serena: I deny this motion. It sounds too dangerous. Bellicus: Well, unless you can convince her, it’s a moot point. Intellectuary: Then, I suggest the odds to go more in my favor. I request that we go Ultimate. Serena: Ultimate?! Outrageous! Bellicus: I hate going Ultimate. I’m quite happier when I don’t have to interact with some of those other voices. A tear occurs, as Kronos pulls his way into the Alien X dimension, scythe in hand. The scythe extends at Intellectuary, as a pulse wave stops it. Bellicus and Serena strain to hold Kronos back, and push him out. Kronos: You will not escape! Intellectuary: Is there anyway to get him out? Bellicus: (Grumbling) Going Ultimate. Intellectuary: Then, I think we agree on this manner. Alien X transforms into Ultimate Alien X, as Kronos is pulled through. Five more masks form, circling around Kronos. One mask is male with a jester hat, while another male one has a dumb expression on his face. A female mask is in a state of prolonged surprise, as another female mask is chubby with a big smile. The last mask is male, and is red instead of green, with two devil horns on his head. Kronos: What is? All Voices: Ultimate Alien X! Intellectuary: Now, our first order of business. All who agree we should send this being back to the depths of Tartarus, say aye. Bellicus: Aye. Serena: Aye. Hikto: (Jester) Aye. Brutus: (Dumb) Heh, heh. Aye. Maluik: (Surprise) Sigh. Aye, I’ll agree. Chimaro: (Chubby) Aye. Buyate: (Evil) Aye. Intellectuary: That settles it. Goodbye, Kronos. Kronos: No! Kronos is atomized, the remains being sucked into a wormhole. Intellectuary claps his hands in satisfaction. Intellectuary: Well, that was exciting. Now, for our main order of business. The void in space. I want it released. Buyate: What a splendid idea! It’ll cause a universal genocide! I love it! Maluik: (Sarcastically) Yeah, that’ll be so much fun. Hikto: It would be the greatest joke of the galaxy. Serena: Too bad that we can’t one way or another. Intellectuary: What?! Why?! Chimaro: When it entered this dimension, it was locked in time. We don’t have the power to intervene and unlock it. Intellectuary: (Anger rising) But you are an evolved Celestialsapien! You can do anything! Brutus blows a raspberry, Intellectuary turning to him in disgust. Bellicus: There are some things that even we can’t do. This can only be unlocked by a few things. Intellectuary: Like what? Hikto: The greatest and most powerful time lords in the universe! And with our most recent disappearing act, that number has gone from three to two. Intellectuary: You’re saying that Kronos could’ve reversed this? Bring him back! Maluik: Sorry, but like, after we do something, we can’t like, not do it. Buyate: Besides, we can send souls to the Underworld, but not take them out. If I could, I would’ve revived some of the most notorious villains in the universe! And I’m sure you would’ve revived your people if you could. Intellectuary scowls at him, then turns around. Intellectuary: Paradox is one of those two time lords you mentioned. Who’s the other?! Bellicus: Who do you think? Your other half. Serena: John Smith, in his Super Alien form. Intellectuary: No! I refuse to have to rely on him to finish it! Hikto: Good thing you didn’t kill him. Heh heh. Brutus laughs hysterically at that, as Intellectuary sighs. Intellectuary sighs. Intellectuary: Fine. Can you take it to Dimension 1? Chimaro: Oh, sure. That’s easy. Intellectuary: Then all in favor. Buyate: You’ve got an evil aura. I hope you succeed. I approve your plan! Chimaro: Well, I don’t think it’ll be all that bad. I’ll agree too. Hikto: You better pull off the galaxy’s greatest prank! Approved! Brutus? Brutus laughs, nodding his head. Intellectuary: And me makes 5 out of 8. Thank you for your cooperation. The void of space teleports out of the lost dimension, appearing in an open section in space. Ultimate Alien X is floating inside it, as he reverts. Intellectuary: Now, I wait. Characters * John Smith * Attea * Incurseans * Alien X Voices ** Bellicus ** Serena ** Hikto ** Brutus ** Maluik ** Chimaro ** Buyate Villains * Intellectuary * Kronos (destroyed) * Chronians * Jorgen Von Strangle * Sunny * Incurseans Aliens By John * Bullfrag * Big Chill * Feedback By Intellectuary * Espionage (first re-appearance) * Eon * Jetray * Alien X (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Alien X (first re-appearance) Trivia * Kronos is destroyed, sent back to the pits of Tartarus. * Jorgen Von Strangle has been revealed to have been rescued from the Plumbers, and takes over as Emperor. * That is merely a ruse, as Sunny's the one in command. * Attea uses the frog blaster that appears in canon episode Catfight. * Ultimate Alien X is used for the first time since Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2. * Intellectuary's true objective, the Anihilaarg, is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta